This invention relates generally to weapons cases, and more specifically to weapon cases for guns, rifles, bows or the like.
Soft-sided cases for weapons are generally used for storage and transport. Generally, such cases protect the weapon from dust and dirt, and may be at least somewhat moisture resistant. These cases also protect the weapon from being scratched by relatively minor forms of contact. Soft cases are typically used for carrying a weapon into the field or into a practice area. However, soft cases cannot fully protect the weapon during transport on an airplane or the like, and weapons may be damaged or ruined if other luggage is piled on top of the weapon or if the cased weapon is carelessly handled by baggage carriers. Further, soft cases are flexible and may be opened with relative ease even when locked. Thus, soft cases are not very secure against tampering. Even if the soft case is locked, it could be opened with relative ease. This may be very dangerous for a family owning a weapon stored in such a case, or when leaving a weapon unattended on an all-terrain vehicle (xe2x80x9cATVxe2x80x9d). Finally, it can be difficult to mount a soft case to an ATV or other vehicle.
Hard-sided transport cases for weapons are also known. These cases more fully protect the weapon against damage during shipment or transportation, and they are more secure against tampering than soft cases. Though a hard case can be more easily mounted to a vehicle, it is not practical when the user is travelling on foot because it is relatively bulky and awkward to carry in that situation.
Accordingly, a need exists for a weapons case that has the benefits of a soft case while at the same time offering the protection of a hard case.
The present invention is a weapon case generally constructed from an inner case designed to contain a weapon such as a gun, bow, knife, or the like, and
an outer case that is designed to receive the inner case containing the weapon. The inner case is flexible and is easy to carry in the field. The inner case may also be designed so that it floats even when a weapon is contained inside.
The outer case may be relatively form-fitted to the shape of the weapon and inner case, or may be larger to accommodate other accessories that may be carried with the weapon. The outer case is preferably made from a molded plastic so that it is easy to incorporate features such as apertures for locks, feet and lashing loops, or to make a case a particular shape without having to join many pieces together.
While the present invention is particularly useful for hunting, other applications are possible and references to use with hunting weapons should not be deemed to limit the application of the present invention. The present invention may be advantageously adapted for use where similar performance capabilities and characteristics are desired and it my be adapted for use with other tools and equipment. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description, claims, and accompanying drawings.